The Pot and the Bowl
by D.Giyagas
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron, and everyone else returns for year 6, Lupin and Hagrid teach them ways to get rid of stress, and Dumbledore anounces something important.
1. The news

FANFICTION Notice: These characters do not belong to us, J.K. Rowling owns these characters and setting. We just manipulate the story :D  
  
Harry Potter year 6. "The Pot and the Bowl."  
  
Story was co-written by: Cory Reule and Brady Lowery  
  
Chapter 1, "The News"  
  
Harry Potter had spent the summer at the Dursleys, no longer a little slave for their fat asses, all thanks to The Order. Lupin had checked in on Harry every now and then just to make sure he wasn't getting whipped and beaten by Mr. Dursley. It seemed to be the Mr. and the Mrs. Strange fetish to beat on Harry.  
  
Just like the past summers Harry had gotten his letter from the all great Hogwarts a school of witchery and wizardry. With all his school supplies listed.  
  
Harry had gone to Diagon ally to get his school supplies and he made his way to the train at 9 ¾ to go back for his 6th year at Hogwarts. Before he got on the train Lupin had stopped Harry. "Here, Take this, it will ease your study problems. Also, when you get settled in, stop at Hagrids hut and give him this note" that's all Lupin said and he walked away with a smile on his face. Harry turned to get on the train, Lupin rushed back as quickly as he could "WAIT! I forgot to tell you something." He stopped to catch his breath, "Don't let the teachers catch you with this, not exactly allowed."  
  
Sticking the small present Lupin gave him in his robe pocket, Harry had finally gotten on the train. He went and sat next to Hermione and Ron. The train ride was kind of dull, the conversations consisted of hints about Hermione and her secret love muggle from the U.S She didn't tell anyone who he was just because it made Ron wonder, and with him wondering a lot it made him jealous. They discussed there summers and Harry for the first time had a decent summer. The train arrived, they all unloaded. 6th years got to ride on the horse and buggy taking a scenic route to the school. When they arrived, they noticed how nothing had changed. Walking through the great hall, seeing familiar faces and saying "Hello" to everyone, they finally sat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
The same old routine with the sorting hat and the nervous first years continued like always, but something was missing. Every professor was there, but they all didn't seem too happy. Except Professor Snape, he was grinning ear to ear. Headmaster Dumbledore looked strangely depressed, not his ushual gentle happiness. Harry noticed that Malfoy wasn't there, along with Neville. Ginny was sitting right beside Harry trying to play "footsie" with him, and he was kind of getting into it. Staring at her petite body, luscious lips and oddly enough he thought her red hair was hot too.  
  
The sorting hat had finished and everyone clapped, Harry had thought to him self: "That was gay." Dumbledore had finally stood up to make his ushual speech welcoming the students back and welcoming the new students to Hogwarts. "Welcome to the new students and welcome back to the old students. This year the forbidden forest is still forbidden, also the Quidditch field has been remodeled with better seating and padded walls. I have some bad news though. I Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this great school will be retiring this year." A shock went through every student and the great hall went loud with talking about what he just said. He quieted them down and said "Now let's enjoy our feast!"  
  
Harry got up, and left. Ron and Hermione sat there and ate.  
  
Harry went down to Hagrids cabin knocked on the door 3 times and Hagrid answered " 'eh HARRY! My boy! Come in and sit down." Harry did as directed, he handed Hagrid the note. It stated:  
  
Dear Hagrid, Hello my good friend, I have given Harry a gift and the gift can not be complete with out your help. Remember what we used to do when James, Sirius and I had problems or just wanted to have a good time? Well I trust that you will help the young lad out.  
  
Thank you much good buddy.  
  
- Lupin.  
  
Hagrid let a laugh out, "Harry my lad, have you opened the gift Lupin gave you?" Harry shook his head, meaning no, and pulled it out of his pocket. Taking off the brown paper wrapped around it and the string he wondered what it was. Finally opened, Harry didn't know what to think. He held it out in his hand, a magnificent glass pipe full of beautiful colors, and a BIC lighter. Hagrid handed him a bag full of green stuff, Harry asked "What is this, and what is it for?"  
  
Hagrid just laughed and explained everything.  
  
Harry went back up to the castle, went to up to the Gryffindor tower. "Shit, I don't know the password" he thought. Just then, a beaten up Neville appeared, "Hi Harry, Malfoy kicked my ass again. They might expel him for it this time." He looked at the fat lady in the portrait and said "fuckjew" the lady swung open reveling a door way. Harry followed.  
  
The next morning came around.  
  
"Now what in the Fuck did he do that for?!" yelled Ron. Hermione snapped loudly "You watch your mouth! Dumbledore is old and has done what he can for this school"  
  
They both looked upon Harry who was sitting in his ushual spot in the Gryffindor common room. He seemed to be fine and happy.  
  
Hermione whispered "Why does he seem so happy?"  
  
The room started to empty with the students going to classes. Ron got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Harry. He paused and watched. Harry pulled out his magnificent bowl and packed it full of the green stuff Hagrid had given him, it had crystals all over it and it seemed to stick to Harry's index finger and thumb. Just then Harry pulled out a BIC lighter.  
  
Ron screeched "Harry you know that lighters are for muggle use and are not allowed in here." Harry lit the lighter, taking a small hit because it was his first time, then exhaled. A few seconds later, he replied to Ron "Well helllloooo there!!" Hermione and Ron exchanged looks and then looked at Harry, who had offered his magnificent glass piece to Ron. Ron looked at it and noticed it was enchanted with pale green swirls entangled with a neon red design all moving, yes moving around in the bowl. "I don't know Harry, it seems d-dangerous" Ron said. "Oh bloody hell, you damned pussies." Harry said and went to grab it back from Ron.  
  
Hermione stared Harry down with an "oh-no-you-just-didn't" sort of look. She picked the bowl from Harry. Then glanced at Ron and Harry's opened- mouthed faces and lit it up, taking a considerable pull off it.  
  
She stood there, holding in her smoke. A few seconds passed, Ron and Harry stared in anticipation at her. Hermione was now blowing perfect smoke rings, which danced above Harry's head.  
  
Ron looked absolutely astounded. "WICKED!" he said.  
  
Ron, now thoroughly convinced, grabbed the swirling wonder, "Aurora" as Harry called it, and put it to his mouth, before noticing the absence of a lighter.  
  
"EnFlamo" shouted Hermione, and held her wand, now equipped with a flaming end, close to the bowl.  
  
"Breath in Ron" directed Harry. After a few seconds Ron started to cough and choke trying to breathe and speak. "That was bloody awesome!!"  
  
Hermione said "You two are such armatures!" They all began to giggle. Ron looked as though he were floating. "Wow" was all he could say.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry "Hagrid hooked you up, didn't he?" Harry started to "Gimp" out at the thought of Hermione buying pot from Hagrid and the thought of her smoking pot.  
  
Harry finally calmed himself, "Yeah" he replied. He took another hit off the bowl" Ron eagerly accepted the bowl from Harry. "HEY, HEY! Don't mess up the bloody rotation" Hermione added.  
  
Hermione took the biggest hit off it, Ron and Harry were shocked that this girl was no amateur. As she exhaled using her nose, Ron piped up "She looks like a dragon, man. Like the ones my brother trains"  
  
Chapter 2. "New Awakening"  
  
Hours had passed. Dinner was now available in the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh shit!" Hermione said. "Yeah I hear you there, we smoked my entire bag of weed!" Harry interrupted. They were really stoned. 5 minutes later, Hermione finally remembering what she was going to say looked at Ron and Harry and said "You guys realize we didn't make it to any of our classes today? Ah fuck it lets go eat."  
  
They sat down at the Gryffindor table along side with Ginny and Neville. There was a discussion about the upcoming absence of Dumbledore.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione's high had gone down during the meal.  
  
"Where the heck were you three? Professor Snape was bloody angry with you three for skipping out on Potions advanced" Neville stated.  
  
Hermione replied "I could care less, Snape is a silly fag anyway." Harry and Ron looked surprised at Hermione's new behavior. "You loosened up, Hermione." Said Ron.  
  
After dinner Harry suggested a visit to Hagrids.  
  
"I don't know Harry, were not to go out after hours. we could get caught" Ron warned. "We'll have to bring the invisibility cloak" said Harry. "Right!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Harry waited until all the other students cleared out of the Great Hall and then ran up the staircase to the portrait whom at the time wasn't there.  
  
"What's this shit??" asked Harry. "Where's the bitch at?" Just then the background of the Fat Lady's portrait became clouded with smoke and the Fat Lady appeared from the bottom of the frame.  
  
"P-p-assword?" she coughed.  
  
"TetrisAcidis" giggled Harry.  
  
The portrait swung forward and Harry stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry came down from his dormitory with the cloak and the Marauders map in hand. He found Ron and Hermione waiting for him.  
  
Looking on the Marauders map they could see the teachers were all in their offices except Filtch and his bitch cat Mrs. Norris.  
  
The three made their way to the castle grounds, across the lawn to Hagrids hut. Harry knocked three times at Hagrids door. The roars of Fang's bark came from within along with great thundering coughs.  
  
"Wait jus' er minute. Shut up ther' fang!" The door opened and Hagrid stood there looking around for someone " 'ello?!"  
  
"It's us" Hermione said, while pulling the cloak off Ron, Harry and her self.  
  
"Oh 'eh ther'" Hagrid replied. "Come on in" he added.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione eagerly went into his hut. They sat down while he served up some tea.  
  
"Hagrid, I need a favor" But before Harry could say anymore Hagrid cut him off. " 'er want in' some more eh?, I can hook ya' up. 'er all wan to toke some?"  
  
Hermione said "First things first, I'm sick of all guys. I'll be right back" Grabbing the Cloak and the Marauders map running out hastily.  
  
She returned with Ginny a fellow Gryffindor. Harry was shocked that Hermione brought Ginny with. Hagrid was all about it, and said "I started getting' tired of smoking by 'me self" Hagrid broke out his bong. It was 3feet tall, with an animated picture of Buckbeak flying around when it fills with smoke.  
  
Hermione was first to hit it, she hit it like a pro. Hagrid was next, then Ron, and then Harry. Ginny got up and sat on Harry's lap while he was hitting the bong. He was startled, yet turned on. He then looked deep into her eyes and shot gunned the hit with her, majority of smoke wouldn't go in her mouth and down her lungs cause there was so much. What did go in was a decent amount, she exhaled and kissed him gently for a second or two.  
  
Ron was high already Hermione laughed at him. Ron worked up the balls to sit by Hermione and start being all flirty. She shut him down by sliding over and started to talk about her boyfriend in the U.S, Ron was too high to care.  
  
Later that eve, they all returned to the back to the common room, all red- eyed and stoned. Harry had bought an 8th of Hagrids best weed, Hermione decided she should buy some too. Hermione's bag was fatter, and looked better than Harry's bag. "What the bloody hell? He told me that's his best weed. Yours is fatter and way better" Harry said angrily.  
  
"Well I've been buying from him since beginning of last year, makes me more likely to receive better weed. Hey tomorrow, before Herbology, we can match a bowl and you can see my pipe." Hermione said.  
  
Harry went up stairs and so did Hermione and Ginny. Ron on the other hand, he passed out in a chair with his hand in his pants. 


	2. The next morning

*Story made up using characters that belong to J.K not I.  
  
The next morning came around, Harry had never slept so well in his entire life. Harry awoke to Colin Creevey staring at him wide eyed. "What the hell?!" Harry said aloud. Colin just sat there staring, Harry looked around to see a few more of his fellow Gryffindor peers staring at him also. He sat up very quickly. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT ME FOR?!" Harry said angrily. "Y-y-y-our scar..." Harry placed his hand on his forehead. "Its-its going away.." Neville finished. Hermione came rushing in. "Will you all..." she took a deep breath of air. "Will you all just back off already?" Hermione said hoarsely.  
  
Harry got out of the bed and grabbed his bag of green, ignored everyone and motioned for Hermione to follow. The made there way down stairs to the common room. Ron was still passed out with his hand in his pants. Hermione giggled "amateur" They woke him and started discussing where they were going to toke up. After that they figured it out, they got dressed for "Class". On the way out of the common room they ran into Ginny, who was looking off fully upset. She said, "That tubby ass Crabbe grabbed my butt!" Just then Harry's face turned red, filled with anger. Harry looked at Ron, "Hold these" He handed Ron his bag and bowl, then took off down the stairs. Hermione, Ron and Ginny followed. Harry was almost to the bottom when his seen Crabbe with a group of students on the next stairwell down. When he got there someone shouted "Freezamundo" The stairs stopped abruptly. "Hey Crabbe you fat piece of shit!" That was all Crabbe heard before being punched in the face. He hit him so hard, that it knocked him off balance and fell over the side into the darkness below. The stairs started to move again. They all made there way to the girls bathroom. Moaning Myrtal appeared just as they walked in. "Hello *sniff *sob Harry" She said. "Hello their Myrtle" Harry said cheerfully. "Why are you *sniff s-s-o happy?" Myrtle replied, with a hint of jealousy in here voice.  
  
Hermione, Ron, & Ginny decided to sit down, Harry followed their actions. "Myrtal, come join us. We celebrating for two reasons: 1.Weed, and Me beating Crabbe, because he's wanker" Harry said with great enthusiasm.  
  
"Oh you people are into weed!!" Myrtle replied with great Joyfulness. The group looked confused. "Follow me" Myrtal said slyly. The group got up and followed. They stopped in front of a stall. On the door a sign read:  
  
"DO NOT ENTER- BUBBLING TOLIET"  
  
Ginny said "Sweet." They opened the door. A huge room appeared, it was like they walked through a portal. The room was round with a great hookah sitting in the middle. Surrounded by it were large pillows that were fluffy, and looked "Oh so comfortable". The room was lightly dimmed with posters of peace signs, marijuana posters and tie-dye. To the right Hermione noticed a person sitting over in the right side, slowly toking a long wooden pipe. It was Minerva McGonagall the strict Transfiguration teacher, also Head of Gryffindor house of deputy headmistress of Hogwarts. Hermione recognized her. "Hey Professor McGonagall!" Hermione cheerfully said. "Hermione my dear child, you and your friends decided to skip out on classes yet again.... (after a few second pause) That's alright you're friends with the Great Harry Potter." She said sarcastically.  
  
Harry and Ginny were no paying attention, they made their way over to a nice little area to cuddle up and get ready to toke up. McGonagall laughed at the site, she giggled out "Imagine that" Hermione and Ron found there way over by McGonagall. Ron said "We'll just let them be. Mind if we join you?" McGonagall looked up and passed her bowl to him. Ron sat down and took a hit off it, it was like "Bloody cool" as Ron would put it.  
  
About 1hour later they all gathered up and sat in a circle by the hookah. Hermione pulled out her piece to show everyone. It looked like a mushroom. A large glass piece with a carb. The packed it and passed it around, it was not magical or anything because it was a muggle piece. McGonagall packed the hookah and they all took a hit. 


End file.
